1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable eyeglass bow, and more particularly to an adjustable eyeglass bow which does not require a welding operation to assemble the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional adjustable eyeglass bow to comprise an elongated metal bow 1, a hollow connector seat 11 welded onto one side of the metal bow 1, and a spring-loaded connector means 12 provided in the connector seat 11. A pin 120 prevents the release of the connector means 12 from the connector seat 11. The front end of the connector means 12 is provided with a rounded pivot projection 121 to permit mounting of the adjustable eyeglass bow onto a lens frame (not shown). When the pivot projection 121 is pulled away from the connector seat 11, a notch 110 is formed on the tail end of the connector seat 11. The connector means 12 can prevent the untimely folding of the adjustable eyeglass bow. At the same time, the connector means 12 permits adjustments in the length of the adjustable eyeglass bow so that an eyeglass incorporating the same may be comfortably and fittingly worn by the consumer.
The drawbacks of the above-disclosed adjustable eyeglass bow are as follows:
1. The connector seat 11 is made of metal and thus, a welding operation must be conducted so as to mount the connector seat 11 onto the elongated metal bow 1.
2. Scars are formed on the elongated metal bow 1 and on the connector seat 11 during the welding operation.
3. The material and manufacturing costs of the conventional adjustable eyeglass bow are relatively high. The connector seat 11 is made of metal and requires further machining so as to ensure that the connector means 12 will be properly received therein.